


Loyalties

by LeighhVanMonroeXx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bribery, Choking, Deepthroating, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hatred, Hydra (Marvel), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Violent Sex, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighhVanMonroeXx/pseuds/LeighhVanMonroeXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha sat alone in the old motel room under the dim light from the uncovered bulb hanging above. The only other source of light in the room was coming from the lit cigarette which hung between the spy’s fingers. The redhead sighed deeply as yet another train clattered past, making the filthy windows shake and shudder. She hated to be kept waiting. This had been arranged hours ago. He had all the information he needed to find her, the exact location and he still managed to be late. Natasha knew that HYDRA had the Winter Soldier. They had the man she loved and she was willing to do anything to get him back. When the door did open, Natasha immediately frowned at the figure standing in the doorway. </p><p>“You’re late.” The spy snapped,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalties

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> Now please excuse this one, I actually wrote this piece an entire year ago after a filthy little roleplay I did on Facebook XD
> 
> I have tweaked it since then because I was unhappy with bits, but please enjoy this filthy, filthy story. Only tagged as non-con because it has some elements of that within c:

Natasha sat alone in the old motel room under the dim light from the uncovered bulb hanging above. The only other source of light in the room was coming from the lit cigarette which hung between the spy’s fingers. The redhead sighed deeply as yet another train clattered past, making the filthy windows shake and shudder. She hated to be kept waiting. This had been arranged hours ago. He had all the information he needed to find her, the exact location and he still managed to be late. Natasha knew that HYDRA had the Winter Soldier. They had the man she loved and she was willing to do anything to get him back. When the door did open, Natasha immediately frowned at the figure standing in the doorway. 

“You’re late.” The spy snapped, taking a drag on her cigarette. Natasha was never usually one to smoke, but situations as stressful as this demanded the smooth intake of tobacco. Brock Rumlow locked the door behind him and scoffed at her words as he sat in the seat opposite her. 

“Well, if you want me here on time don’t pick a location that’s several miles outside of the city limits. And next time, think you could pick a classier location?” He replied with an arrogant smirk. Natasha rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair.

“Seemed fitting for meeting you.” She retorted, her face flushed completely serious. “I’m not here to chat, Rumlow, so let’s cut the pleasantries and the rest of that crap. I called you here because I want James back.” Brock immediately laughed at her; a genuine, deep laugh with made the spy scowl. 

“Are you actually fucking serious? You expect me to hand the asset over just like that? You’re outta your damn mind, princess.” Natasha chuckled softly at his reply, but it was not a humoured noise, it was an annoyed one. She hated pet names at the best of times, but she hated it even more when they were coming from the mouth of that damned traitor. The Black Widow shifted in the chair again, straightening her skirt down over her thigh. She couldn’t help but notice how Rumlow’s gaze was drawn to her thighs, a lustful little glint in his eyes. She would be lying if she said it didn’t make her shudder. “Look honey, even if I wanted to, I couldn’t. Here’s a couple of reasons why: number one; if Pierce found out, I’d be a dead man. Number two; I’m not doing anything for a little SHIELD whore like you.” 

“Not if you make it look like I did it.” Natasha ignored his snide little comment about her being a whore. “All I’ll need you to do is sneak me inside and let me get him and the files on how to get his memories back. I’ll personally make sure that you’re rewarded handsomely.” Natasha was determined to get her lover back, and right now, she was willing to do anything to get him back. 

“Let me get this straight: you want me to just hand the asset over and make it look like you just broke in?” Rumlow asked, prompting a nod from the woman opposite him. 

“Hardly what I’d call unbelievable. Just name your price and I can pay it.” Natasha replied, putting out her cigarette in the ash tray on the small coffee table between them, Brock’s gaze flicking to the luscious view of her cleavage. Rumlow shifted uncomfortably in his seat, swallowing and thinking over the pros and cons of her offer. What was he supposed to do? Accept her offer and just go with it? Romanoff was a woman of her word….Or he could refuse and get his ass kicked, possibly even killed. She was, after all, The Black Widow, the deadliest woman on the planet. 

“You.” Rumlow spoke up, reaching across the table to run his rough, calloused hand over the soft pale skin of her thigh, that smirk appearing on his lips again. The darkness hid Natasha’s expression which she was thankful for. She was reluctant, of course. The thought of doing this with the man who had been playing her like a puppet for years, who had betrayed everyone he ever claimed to care about sickened her a little bit. But if it meant getting James back, then she was willing to do it. It wasn’t like Rumlow was the worst person she had ever had to do this sort of thing with, appearance wise anyway. 

“So we have a deal? You get this and I get James back?” Natasha offered him her hand. 

“Let’s see how well you perform first, princess.” Rumlow smirked at her again. Before Natasha had time to respond or react, Rumlow had pulled her up to her feet and had attacked her lips in a rough and aggressive kiss. The spy whimpered softly, her lips feeling bruised already just by the sheer force. The pathetic little sounds she was making just made him smirk even more. The infamous Black Widow reduced to little whimpers by his doing. That mere thought alone made his cock twitch in his pants. Rumlow was going to make this hurt and he was going to enjoy every single fucking moment of it. He bit down on her bottom lip, forcing her mouth open and the second it was, his tongue slid inside, rolling against her own with such force and power that Natasha swore she was about to choke. Natasha Romanoff was not going to give in that easily. She bit down hard on his tongue, forcing him to push her away. Natasha stumbled back slightly but regained her footing quickly. Rumlow groaned and grunted in pain as he checked for blood. 

“You bitch! You fucking bit me!” That was it. Rumlow stormed over to her and punched her hard across the face. He hit her with so much force he actually sent Natasha falling to the ground. The spy held her cheek, a familiar metallic taste of blood filling her mouth. The HYDRA agent was quick to strip himself of his clothing whilst the assassin was stunned on the ground, throwing them on the chair he was previously sat on before returning to Natasha. Rumlow grabbed a rough handful of her red curls, eliciting a sharp gasp of pain from the spy as he tugged her up to her knees. He ignored her struggles and her protests, holding her face against his thigh, forcing her to look at his semi-erect cock. Natasha bit her lip, her eyes widening at the sheer size and thickness. She was only snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of a gun cocking above her head. 

“I swear, if you bite me now, I will not hesitate to blow your fucking brains out. Understand?!” Natasha nodded softly and whimpered a little as his hand tightened in her hair. She parted her lips a little bit and felt herself shiver. He wouldn’t hesitate to kill her, she knew that perfectly well. The sudden, sharp tug to her hair forced her mouth open wider and Rumlow did not hesitate to force his full length inside her mouth. Her green eyes were already brimmed with tears, she choked around the thick length of his cock, a deep growl rumbling in his throat. He held her there for a moment, enjoying as she struggled against him, desperate for air. Once he was satisfied that she had suffered enough for a moment, he forced her away. Natasha coughed and spluttered, one hand holding her throat gently in some desperate attempt to sooth the pain. She shot daggers up at him in that glare. Rumlow was quick to grab her hair again, forcing himself back inside that wonderful mouth of hers, his thrusts becoming harder each time. The sound of the redhead gagging below him made him smirk. This was pure fucking ecstasy, putting the little bitch in her place. When he was through, he pushed her away, chuckling darkly as she coughed and gagged for air. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet that smirk still lingering on his lips. Her face was bright red, little black trails of mascara had started to run down her cheeks, those pretty eyes brimmed with tears. Beautiful.

“I fucking hate you…” She growled.

“The feeling is mutual, princess.” Rumlow wasted little time in throwing her onto the bed, immediately positioning himself between her legs, his lips attacking her own once again as his strong hands ripped her shirt away, the buttons popping off. He threw the shredded remains across the room, shortly followed by her pencil skirt and her bra. Rumlow leaned down and wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, sucking and biting hard at the little nub. Natasha let out a soft cry at the sharp pain, her body shuddering beneath him.

“He really doesn’t deserve you.” Rumlow growled between biting at her breasts. “Beautiful, strong woman like you with something as pathetic as the asset? You deserve so much better…HYDRA would love to have you, Romanoff…” He whispered against her ear as his hand slid down her lacy panties, toying and teasing her clit until she was moaning and mewling beneath him. “What do you say?” He purred softly, his fingers gently stroking against her opening. She was absolutely soaked all because of him. 

“I’d rather die.” Natasha growled. Oh, how Brock was for that answer. He smirked and roughly pushed two fingers inside her without any warning at all, forcing a sharp cry from the spy. 

“You fucking bastard!” Natasha cried out as he curled his fingers, twisting and scratching against her walls. He couldn’t believe how tight she was, especially not after all the stories he had heard about her. But he was getting first hand proof that they were not necessarily true. The spy writhed and bucked beneath him, blood red nails racking up and down his back, hard enough to draw blood. Rumlow ignored it to the best of his ability and focused on making this as hard for her as possible. He knew she was trying to resist, and he wanted to be responsible for her fall. He stopped dead before she was able to reach her orgasm, making Natasha whine out desperately.

“Oh no, you don’t get yours until I get mine.” Rumlow taunted before ripping her panties away. 

“They were expensive!” She snapped back. 

“Cry me a river, princess.” Rumlow replied, forcing his fingers into Natasha’s mouth, forcing her to lick away the wetness that coated them. Once he was satisfied with her work, he pulled his fingers back and hooked her legs, positioning himself before pushing inside her in one swift, rough movement. Natasha arched her back, gasping and groaning in a confusing mix of pain and pleasure. Rumlow ignored the insults that she was throwing his way and leaned down to suck and bite at her right nipple again, his left hand groping and squeezing her other breast. He sucked the little nub into his mouth and got a soft moan from the spy who to his surprise, bucked her hips against his and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“You wanton little whore.” Rumlow growled against her skin. Natasha was too embarrassed to respond. She felt utterly filthy, ashamed that she was enjoying this. This was so different to what she’d had with James. With him, it was loving, gentle and caring. It was pure and it was love. This thing with Rumlow was nothing like that. It was filthy, it was unholy and it was terrible. So why was she enjoying it? 

“You said you wanted me. Well, now you have me at your mercy.” Natasha’s voice had turned into a seductive little purr. She was a master at this, knew how to play her marks, tease and taunt them into getting whatever it was she wanted. But in this situation, she just wanted it to be over, to go back to her apartment and let the hot water from her shower burn all of this away. She grinned at him and licked her lips. Rumlow immediately knew what it meant, knew what it meant to so many before him. They didn’t call her the Black Widow for nothing. But this was happening on his terms, she needed him to go through with her plan. He was quick to flip them over, putting Natasha on top. 

“There’s always been something about a woman on top that I find incredibly hot.” Another smirk from him. Natasha would have loved to just slap it off his face, but that would have gotten her into trouble right now. Instead, she returned the smirk and sank down onto his cock with a soft moan. Brock’s hands soon ran up her body and found her breasts, grasping and squeezing at the perfect globes, occasionally giving her nipples a little squeeze. Natasha started to ride him, slowly at first to coax a few soft moans from the HYDRA agent. She could tell he wanted more from her, his thrusts becoming frequent and impatient. Instead of giving into him, Natasha kept a slow pace. Rumlow began to get more and more frustrated by her obvious teasing until he eventually snapped. Brock suddenly pushed her away from him, sending her down to the floor by the side of the bed. Natasha landed with a thud. 

“What the fuck?!” She snapped. Romanoff was his enemy. They both hated each other. Rumlow was going to make her pay for everything she had ever done to him. The violent abuse Natasha was throwing at him only fuelled his anger even more. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed the spy by her throat, pulling her up and laying her out over his lap. She struggled a little and tried to get away but soon stopped when he grabbed her curls, pulling her head back with such force he could have snapped her neck easily. 

“I am going to make you pay for everything you have ever done to me and you are going to take every second of what you deserve. Understand?” He growled against her ear. Natasha nodded softly and made a quiet noise. She was taken completely by surprise when the first sharp slap to her ass came. Natasha cried out and moved her hand to try and shield herself, but Brock held her arm back, twisting it and holding it in place. 

“Try that again and I swear, Romanoff, I will break it. Now hold still or I’ll use my belt instead!” His threat soon had Natasha fall silent. She stopped fighting and took each blow as it came, crying and whimpering in agony. Rumlow smirked as he watched her perfect ass start turning bright red, his hands running over the perfect globes. Natasha shuddered and bit her lip. She was just happy that he had stopped. Then he struck her again. Rumlow was not about to let her off that easily. His blows came harder and faster each time until a loud cry left the assassin. He felt her shake and suddenly grow heavy on his lap. 

No way.

“Did you just cum?” Brock asked, a growl evident in his tone. Natasha didn’t say anything, embarrassment falling over her again. Rumlow slid his hand between her legs, chuckling softly at the wetness he found. “Oh my God! You did! You little fucking slut!” Rumlow laughed and pulled her up to straddle his lap. “I thought I told you not to.” Natasha bit her lip a little.

“I’m sorry…I couldn’t help myself…” She was a little bit worried right now, Rumlow was dangerous and unpredictable. He raised his hand and went to slap her, Natasha flinched, ready to take the hit, but to her surprise, Rumlow stopped himself, stroked her cheek and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Make me an offer. Tell me why I shouldn’t slap that pretty little face.” He grinned. Natasha rocked her hips against his a little bit before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

“I promise I’ll be good now…I promise—“ She was cut short by a sharp slap across her cheek. Her hand immediately shot there to sooth the pain. 

“I don’t want you to be good. I want the Black Widow, the infamous assassin. I want the pleasure of making her scream and cry, I want her to fight, try to stop a HYDRA agent from putting her where she belongs. I know you’re enjoying this more than you’re letting on. That sweet little cunt is dripping wet and it’s all because of me.” Rumlow had a seductive growl in his voice, his words making Natasha’s blood boil. He was quickly silenced by the assassin’s rough and powerful kiss, forcing all of the air out of his lungs. 

“Go ahead, Rumlow. Fuck me. Try to fuck the Black Widow into submission. Better men than you have tried and all of them have failed.” She growled against his lips. Rumlow responded by biting down on her bottom lip, teeth digging in hard enough to draw blood. Natasha pulled back, punched him hard across the face before getting a hit of her own. Rumlow then took her by surprise, throwing her onto the bed and pinning her down. He ran his hand over the beautiful curve of her ass and lifted her head up by her curls. 

“You know what, Romanoff? I think fucking you into submission is going to be easy.” He whispered against her ear, one hand wrapping around her throat. He squeezed, not tight enough to stop her breathing, but enough to make what he was about to do even more uncomfortable. The sound that left Natasha next was barely human. A loud, pained scream as Rumlow pushed his entire length into her ass. The stretch was far too agonising, the unfamiliar penetration too much for her.

“You fucking bastard!” Natasha was trying her hardest not to cry, even though she could feel her eyes filling up with tears again. 

“So fucking tight…” Rumlow groaned, his hand squeezing one of her ass cheeks. She was so tight, so warm…fuck this was perfect. He may have hated her, but he needed to take this slow, keep her relaxed, otherwise, this was going to be unpleasant for the both of them, and Rumlow wanted the pride of knowing that he was the first to fuck the Black Widow in the ass. He began to move slowly, his hand winding her curls around to pull her head back. Her hands were balled in the bed sheets, a series of soft cries leaving her as she tried her hardest to stay relaxed. At least he wasn’t choking her anymore. That hand was now holding her hip tightly, his fingers pressing harder and harder until she was positive that she would be wearing the bruises for a good few weeks. As she got used to the sensation, Rumlow began moving faster, his thrusts hard and sharp. The room was filled with the sound of the two of them groaning and yelling verbal abuse at each other as well as the sound of skin hitting against skin. Rumlow suddenly pulled her fully upright, bringing her head back so he could bite and suck at her neck, leaving a trail of purple marks over the pale skin. His free hand now came down to rest between her legs, fingers rubbing and pinching at her clit until he had her screaming out. 

“Oh fuck..!” Natasha cried out, her hips pushing forward to meet his hand. 

“Say my name, bitch.” He growled as he bit at her ear. 

“Brock…” The spy whimpered softly.

“Louder!” His thrusts grew harder and faster, his fingers squeezing and pulling at the sensitive little nub between her legs. 

“BROCK!” She let out a loud scream, her breathing becoming erratic as she felt Brock cry out, spilling everything inside her. His hands continued moving, pushing the spy to her orgasm. She let out a scream, her body shaking and shuddering as she collapsed down onto the bed, pulling Rumlow down with her. He pulled out of her and rolled her onto her back, capturing her lips in a soft and passionate kiss. The two of them just lay there in silence for a while after that, their bodies just a sweaty, panting heap on the bed. Natasha had her head resting on his chest, Rumlow had his arm around her, quietly playing with her soft curls. 

“So do we have a deal or not?” Natasha eventually spoke up. Brock looked down at her and chuckled softly. 

“You were good…very good. But sadly, it’s going to take more than one quick fuck to persuade me.” The agent smirked. “Maybe a few more would do the trick. Depends how badly you want to asset back.” Natasha was utterly furious, she sat up and punched him hard in the stomach, knocking all the air out of him. 

“You really are an asshole, Rumlow!” She snapped as she gather up her clothes and headed for the door. 

“I’ll be in touch!” He called just before the door slammed shut.

Brock just lay back and smirked.


End file.
